Me diste una canción
by SilentDrago
Summary: Una de las canciones de Nico ha adquirido un nuevo significado para ella.


**Un saludo a todos ustedes. Me presento, soy SilentDrago, novato en el mundo del fanfiction, mas no tanto en el de la escritura. Este es mi primer fic. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la historia y nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Me diste una canción**

\- Señorita Yazawa, sale en cinco minutos a escena.

Ha llegado la hora de mi presentación. Me miro al espejo por última vez preocupándome de que todo esté en orden: vestido, listo; listones, listos; maquillaje, listo; zapatos, listo; relicario…, listo.

Veo esa pieza de joyería colgando de mi cuello, un pequeño corazón dorado, y lo acaricio con suavidad mientras dejo que mi mente se distraiga por un instante. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras comienza a asomarse en mis ojos, pero no puedo dejarme llevar ahora: hay un público afuera que me espera y que quiere que dé lo mejor de mí. Lanzo un profundo suspiro y abandono mi camerino a paso veloz.

Cuando salgo al escenario, no puedo evitar ver la gran cantidad de gente que vino, gente de todos los rincones de Japón e incluso de otros países de la zona (al menos eso dicen los carteles que sostienen). Ya en posición, suspiro otra vez brevemente, miro a mis fans con una sonrisa y hago mi clásico gesto mientras digo:

\- ¡Nico Nico Nii!

Comienzan a sonar las primeras notas. Son de uno de los temas de mi época en μ's. A esa canción le siguieron otras, la mayoría de mis últimos álbumes. Nadie puede negar que estoy dándolo todo para que mi público esté feliz. Oigo aplausos, aclamaciones, vítores; me aman, definitivamente me aman. Se supone que debería estar eufórica como ellos…

Pero no puedo evitar echarte de menos.

Tras casi dos horas de concierto, me preparo para la última canción, la más especial para mí: tú me la compusiste antes de irte. No fue la única, pero esta en particular se convirtió en mi favorita, y no solo mía: en una semana ya era la más escuchada en las radios del país. Nada más comenzar a sonar la melodía siento que las lágrimas quieren salir nuevamente, pero me contengo, me contengo con todas mis fuerzas. Abro el relicario y veo tu foto. No puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras los recuerdos me invaden.

Ahí estás tú, mi hermosa y amada Maki-chan. Los seis años que pasé junto a ti fueron los mejores de mi vida; me hiciste muy feliz, y espero haberte hecho feliz también... ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel? Teníamos una relación preciosa y un borracho infeliz al volante te apartó de mi lado para siempre. Quedé destrozada cuando me enteré, totalmente destrozada; no merecías terminar así. Aun cuando mi familia y las chicas trataban de consolarme, no podía aceptar la idea de haberte perdido y en más de una ocasión quise seguirte al más allá. Debo agradecerle a la fastidiosa de Nozomi el haberme quitado esos pensamientos. Me hizo ver que yo no era la única que sufría y que si me suicidaba solo aumentaría el dolor de todos a mi alrededor.

Fue a partir de ese momento que me hice la promesa de que viviría por las dos.

Vuelvo a enfocarme en tu foto y le doy un pequeño beso. Cierro el relicario y comienzo a cantar ese último tema que creaste para mí. Oigo a mis fanáticos corearlo y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Maki-chan, estoy segura de que tú también estás coreando como ellos en donde quiera que estés. Desde que te fuiste, comencé a realizar mi pequeño ritual en todas mis presentaciones antes de cantar esa canción. Lo hago por ti, para agradecerte por todo lo que me diste durante nuestra relación. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero quiero hacerte saber que sigo amándote a pesar de todo.

La canción termina y se escucha una ovación estruendosa. Vuelvo a abrir el relicario y beso tu foto otra vez. Les agradezco a todos por venir a verme y realizo mi clásico gesto como despedida. Antes de abandonar el escenario, miro hacia arriba y dejo que las lágrimas fluyan. Maki-chan, sé que me viste, me escuchaste y ahora estás aplaudiéndome. Por lo menos eso quiero creer, y también quiero creer que estoy cumpliendo mi promesa… Te amo, no sabes cuánto.

Desearía poder seguir compartiendo mi éxito contigo, pero tengo la esperanza de que, llegado el momento, nos volveremos a ver, esta vez para no separarnos más. Y puedo decir esto con total convicción: no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre seré tu Nico-chan.

* * *

 **Y así hemos llegado al fin de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? Como dije al principio, este es mi primer fic, ya que la base de mi trabajo es el material propio. Siéntanse libres de dejar su review, siempre y cuando no haya mala intención de por medio.  
**

 **Tal vez una historia así no es la mejor manera de empezar, pero ya estoy planeando algunas más con esta misma pareja, espero más felices.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide por el momento.**


End file.
